Shackling of the Phoenix
by Shackled-phoenix
Summary: Pre Neo era: It was her first mission in the matrix, but it went all wrong. Now Dragon sets off to find a way to save her from dying within the Matrix.


**I don't own the matrix, the setting, nor the characters The Oracle, Neo, or Morpheus. I DO however claim the rest of the characters and the plot as the sole intellectual property of me. Now that that's said, enjoy the story :)**

"You ready for this?" Dragon asked, His white teeth showing through his grin. Quesela couldn't help but smile, barely weeks ago she had been just another blue pill. Her life had seemed empty, everything about it had just felt wrong, she just never knew what. Men in suits, whom she now knew to be agents, had come for her, but this man, this wonderful, beautiful man had come to her rescue. He had offered her a choice, one of continued, simple ignorance or a hard, difficult life with the knowledge of the lie life really was. Life had sucked anyways, so the choice had been an easy one. A simple red pill later, she had arrived into the hell that is real life.

She smiled at Dragon, an adoring smile. "You know I am. You trained me yourself." " Heh, we'll see, but yeah, I think you're ready for your first mission" was his laughing reply.

She lay down on the small table, wire running to and fro around and up it, several of them leading to a spot right beneath where her head would lie. Three others lay down on similar tables while the 5th and last crew member of the small ship paced before them, detailing the current mission."So this is a basic informant run. Should be simple, but as always keep your guard up." he said before looking at Quesela "You excited about your first mission Phoenix?". Quesela grinned. "Do I have to go through this with all of you! I'm ready, let's do this!".

Gryphon chuckled as he began inserting large cables ending in huge, sharp needles into the bottom of the table, the needles extending through, into connectors in the back of each person's head. As the needles entered their skulls, each person's eye's rolled back and closed. Coming to Quesela last, he gave her a knowing smirk. "Ready to show Dragon your new threads?" He was referring to the outfit they'd designed together last night for her use in the matrix, and she couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. Then the pins entered her skull through the table before the world went black.

The world slowly returned as her mind connected with the matrix. She stood in a small alley, apparently in the slums. Rundown buildings stood on both sides of her. Filth littered the gutters of the alley, giving off a stench that permeated the entire place, hurriedly she moved out of the alley into the street, where the others were waiting.

There stood Lond, codenamed Dragon, perfect as ever, looking gorgeous in his stark white fighting leathers. Over them he wore an ankle length black leather trench coat, as did all the others. beneath those trench coats she knew there was an arsenal of deadly weapons. Staring at him she couldn't help but marvel at the way his spiked, golden hair glowed in the setting sunlight. Even his skin, perfectly bronzed inside the matrix, seemed to take on a glow.

Quesela's gaze shifted to the woman standing beside him, Lily, codenamed Lycanthrope, even though everyone just called her Lycan. Her bright pink/purple hair stood in stark contrast to her black leather top, form fitting and leaving little to the imagination. Clever and witty, she always wore a little smile that made you wonder if she knew exactly what you were thinking.

The last member of the group stood off to the side, peering down both ends of the street before turning back to look at her. Brian, codenamed Hydra, was an Enormous man.6'5" tall and weighing in at over 270 pounds he never smiled, making him seem like the kind of guy you'd never want to meet in a dark alley. Wearing a two piece suits, he looked like yet another one of the agents who had come for her. Quesela knew the truth, he was the gentlest kind of man one could meet. She'd spent many of her first days in the real world alone with him, just talking, discussing her fears, hopes, and just about anything else on her mind. he'd listened to it all. Even with his gentle attitude she knew him to be a fierce fighter, intensely loyal, and protective of his friends.

Suddenly, she realized everyone's eyes were on her. Codenamed Phoenix, she certainly looked the part. her red hair seemed aflame from the setting sun. Her form fitting red leather dress showed off all of her curves. A slit ran up the side, clear up to her hip to allow for freedom of movement. Where the bodice ended just above her breasts, two thick leather strap ran up and connected to the black collar around her neck. Two more straps went down the back. More black leather bands encircled her ankles, wrists, and arms. Belted at her waist were twin short bladed katanas, their hilts made of a red stained metal, shaped like Phoenix's in a dive. Holstered to her back was a silver short barreled 10 gauge automatic shotgun with folding stock.

A grin shot across Lycan's face. "Alright girl looking good." she said tossing a black leather trench coat to Phoenix " Don't wanna draw TOO much attention though. besides, Dragon's giving you enough for the entire city." Blushing, Phoenix slid the coat on over her other cloths, concealing all the weapons she carried. Looking hopefully at Dragon, she found him deliberately turning his attention elsewhere.

"Let's move team, The meeting place is in a hotel about 10 blocks south of here." He said, starting off down the street. Phoenix looked around at the empty streets, they seemed deserted. "Where are all the people? Shouldn't there be someone out?" Dragon kept walking as he replied "These are the slums. There's only two kinds of people who come out when the sun sets here. The killers and the victims. Wisely the victims make themselves scarce." "Cheery place" She replied with a dour look. Lycan just grinned at her. "Don't worry girl. We're part of the killers!"

The joke didn't help her much. Her heart was racing as the marched on, every nerve in her body on edge. Her every muscle was tense as she scanned every nook and cranny. Here she was, in probably the most dangerous part of the city, with killers possibly hidden in every corner, every shadow. And she knew they weren't even the worst threat.

Infinitely more dangerous than the thugs and murderers, were the men known as agents. Able to possess any person at will, super strong and fast, they were the matrix's protectors and enforcers. Even if one managed to kill an agent it just possessed another person and came back again. And phoenix and her little group were exactly what the agents were protecting against.

"Here we are. This is the place." Dragon said in front of her. The place certainly looked like it belongs here in the slums. A sloppily painted sign above declared the place the Highlander. The door hung on two hinges barely holding onto the frame. Checking behind them they quickly slipped through the door. "Room D13. Fourth floor." came the instructions from their leader, even as he took the point and began leading them to that very destination.. They all moved quickly up the stairs and came to the room. Knocking lightly on the door, Hydra tested the knob and found it unlocked. They moved inside, hands fingering weapons hidden under trench coat.

Inside the room, lit by a single dingy bulb in the ceiling they found a man with his back to them, staring out the single small window. He was wearing a two piece suit much like Hydra's. He turned to them, and they all whipped out weapons in shock.

"Hello" The agent said with a smile.

"Sht" Lycan yelled as they all fell back into the hallway. "Out! Now!" Dragon barked, gun's pointed at the agent. They all turned back toward the exit, but another agent stepped out of a doorway, blocking they're escape. At the other end of the hall yet another agent appeared. They were trapped. The first agent stepped into the doorway they had just exited. "So glad you can join us. I'm sorry to say you're...'Friend' won't be joining us"

Dragon burst into a flurry of movement. His left berretta trained on the first agent, shot exploding from the barrel. The second barretta fired at the agent blocking the stairs as he charged, never losing his aim on the first agent. Lycan turned an unloaded twin MP5's at the third agent as she hurried backward following Dragon down the hall. Hydra shoved Phoenix before him as he also chased Dragon down the hall, his Customized Desert Eagle adding to the hail of bullets aimed at the first agent.

It was all happening so fast, She had trained for this, but nothing could prepare her for agents on her first mission. Why was this happening! This was supposed be an easy informant run! And what were the agents doing, they had barely moved, yet had not a scratch on them from the hail of bullets. She tried to pick a target, but the other three had formed a protective circle around her and she couldn't get a clear shot at any agent.

Dragon's charge brought him into contact with the agent blocking their escape. His barretta's empty, he ejected the clips even as he launched into a roundhouse, cleanly blocked by the agents forearm. Dragon's right went into a flurry of punches, while his left grabbed a pair of fresh clips from his belt. The agent dodged them all without even moving a step. Dragon suddenly spun and dropped to a crouch, slamming the clips home into the pistols and unloaded at the agent down the hall. Hydra leapt over him and his Desert Eagle fired near point blank at the agent.

The heavy .50 caliber slug flew past the agents head, drawing a small line of blood. The agent touched his face, blood smearing his fingers. A look of rage crossed his face, and faster than Hydra could react, drove his palm into Hydra's midsection, sending him flying back several feet into a doorframe, knocking past Phoenix on the way.

Suddenly finding herself face to face with an agent, her Shotgun inches from his stomach, Phoenix screamed and pulled the trigger, blasting a whole through his abdomen. Everything seemed to pause as the dozens of pieces of shot erupted from his back, among blood, intestine and pieces of shattered bone. Movement seemed to stop, the surprised look etched up the agents face as he stared down at the now gaping hole.

Just as suddenly time burst back to life, the other agents finally charging, the cocky smiles no longer there. Dragon shoved her again, breaking her from her blank stare at the blood covering her hands and arms. She looked in shock at the crumpling body, quickly fading back into that of a fat, balding man, as she stumbled past. Lycan grabbed Hydra and helped him to his feet, giving cover fire as they all hurried down the stairs, the agents in fast pursuit.

They ran, Guns screaming the entire way. Dragon pulled out a cell phone. Gryphon answered the other line "Operator." "Gryph, Get us out. NOW!" dragon screamed into the phone. "Righto, hardline at 10th and Shadeland. fastest exit there is." "Good." he slammed the phone into his belt just as they reached the exit into the street, everyone piled out of the door. Dragon stopped and turned to the door "10th and Shadeland! GO!" he shouted. "I'll be there in a moment" Just then the two agents caught up and tried to exit the door but ran into a hail of berretta fire, and had to dive back inside to dodge.

"Dragon!" Phoenix screamed, but she was shoved a third time. "Move girl." Lycan ordered, prodding phoenix before her. "He knows what he's doing." Hydra added, flanking her. Dragon grabbed an MP5 from Lycan as they hurried pass. Phoenix couldn't help but risk a single look back as they hurried down the street, to see the agents trying to assault the door again, Dragon blocking the way. Suddenly they turned down another street and she couldn't see him anymore.

They turned down several more streets, Hydra leading, guiding them through the maze of streets. Phoenix's heart was racing, her lungs were going tight. Each step seemed to make her chest restrict more, but the adrenaline was flowing, it wouldn't let her stopped. Doggedly, she put one foot in from of the other, her thoughts solely on getting out of here.

Phoenix jumped when Lycan's phone suddenly rang. It was Gryphon "Get out of there now! machines snuck up on us, going to have to launch the EMP, Get out NOW!" he screamed on the other line, loud enough that even Phoenix and Hydra could here him. "Trying. almost there." Lycan panted between breaths. She hung up the phone and tucked it away.  
Hydra turned down an alley but stopped and threw his arm out, bringing them all to a stop. Standing in the alley before them was yet another Agent. Not hesitating, the agent charged.

Hydra snapped off a few shots before drawing the huge axe hanging from his belt. He set his feet and braced for the charge, Lycan moving to his side to flank the agent. The agent slammed into him hard, fists flying as he bowled right over the much larger Hydra. Hydra barely managed to block the punches but was knocked off his feet. He took a swipe at the agents feet, missing, before rolling over back onto his feet farther down the alley.

The agent kept on, charging straight at Phoenix, but Lycan hit him in the side midstride. Left hand bringing a katana of her own to strike at his chest, her right hand, still bearing her remaining MP5, lined up for a shot at his head. barely turning his attention, the agent caught the sword with his bare hand, snapping the blade with a simple twist. His head ducked forward, under the submachine as the shots rang out, skittering harmlessly down the street. He slammed his fist across Lycan's face, stunning her. His other hand, still holding the broken piece of blade slashed across at her, but she turned a backward somersault, the tip just drawing a line across her forehead. Her foot snapped out as she flipped, catching the agent across the jaw. Phoenix used the opportunity to run past the agent down the alley.

Once again they found themselves in a flight for their lives, but just as they reached the end of the alley, and into sight of the hardline, they heard a shout behind them. It was Dragon, the first two agents hard on a his tail, and the new one turning to block his escape. Blood flowed freely from several wounds, and one of his eyes was already swelling shut, but he ran head on at the agent blocking his path. Hydra snapped off three quick shots at the agent in his path. The agent turned just in time to dodge two of them, but a third slammed home into his hip.

Phoenix stared in awe as Dragon leapt into the air over the agent, going at least 10 feet off the ground. The agent leapt after him, knocking into his legs, but Dragon managed to kick free. Bracing his foot on the wall still ten feet above ground, he kicked off, propelling himself down the alleyway. Once again they all took off for the ringing payphone half a block away.

Gryphon wiped the sweat from rolling into his eyes. There! There! He manned one of the Mythical's gun ports, shooting down machines as they poured through one of the lone entrances to the cavern. thankfully they had to bunch up to get in, but he couldn't hold them off much longer. Already several had made it through and were now tearing away at the ship. An explosion wracked the ship, as another engine was torn off and destroyed.

He glanced at the monitor showing him the matrix. There they were! Phoenix was in the lead, they ran for the phone, several agents chasing close behind. He watched the others turn to delay the agents while phoenix reached for the phone. The agents just blew past them, heading straight for Phoenix. Her hand reached out, She picked up the phone.

Suddenly another explosion went off, an enormous power surge rippled through the ship, and Gryphon watched in horror as the monitor to the matrix shorted out.

Phoenix picked up the ringing phone and placed it to her ear. For a split second nothing seemed to happen, then an ear splitting shriek erupted from the ear piece. Waves of force radiated from it, rippling through Phoenix, the agent, and everything within fifteen feet of the phone. Everywhere the waves spread, the world seemed to twist, warp, and split. The agents fell to the ground in pain, before disappearing, leaving their hosts to crumple like rag dolls before the raging force.

The rest of the crew of the Mythical clamped their hands over their ears, and watched in horror as Phoenix was knocked onto her back, writhing in pain. A scream seemingly impossible from a human throat erupted from her, a cry of the purest agony imaginable. Blood began to seep from her ears, nose, even from the corners of her eyes.

Dragon realized the sound had stopped, what he heard was the residual ringing in his ears. He quickly ran to Phoenix and tried to pin her down to prevent her from hurting herself further, but her thrashing was beyond even his strength. Hydra and Lycan hurried over to help, and the three of them finally managed to hold her down. She stopped making any sound, but her mouth remained open in the same position. When flakes of blood began spitting from her mouth, Dragon realized she was still screaming, her throat was just too raw to make anymore sound. Hurriedly he began massaging her throat, trying to make her stop screaming. It seemed to work as her mouth closed. A few moments later, her body relaxed, and they were finally able to let her go.

Dragon whipped out his cell phone. "Operator." came the strained voice. "Gryphon what the hell happened!" Dragon barked into the phone. "Dragon oh thank god you're already, power surge rippled through the ship, I thought I'd lost you. The monitor's out, I'm redialing the hardline now. You have to get out, the machines are all over the ship!"

The payphone began ringing again, even though it was off the hook. Looking hesitantly at each other, Lycan shrugged first and picked up the phone. Placing it to her ear, she suddenly disappeared.

Lycan sat up suddenly from the table, cables falling away from her body. The ship looked a mess, several panels and monitor banks were blown out. Gryphon sat at a gunner station still firing. He glanced over at her and smiled thankfully. "Dragon she's out, dialing the next one now." Lycan hurried over to the gunner station. "Get us outta here, Phoenix is hurt, she can't dial out" Gryphon swore and gave her a questioning look, worry obvious in his eyes. She'd only been a part of the crew for a short while, but they'd all taken a liken to the young, spunky girl. "I don't know. It's bad."

The phone rang again, Dragon tossed a quick look at Hydra and nodded at the phone. Not wasting time he took up the phone and promptly disappeared. "It's alright, I'm not leaving you." he said to the limp body before him. A tiny rise in her chest told him she still lived, but it was just barely. Grunting, Dragon bent over and scooped her up in his arms. "Let's get you somewhere safe before those agents come back" Ignoring the blood oozing from his own wounds, he began carrying her down the street, to a small safe hold he knew of.

His tears mixed with the blood on the pavement behind him.

Hydra shot up from the table. "There you are! get to that second gunner station!" Gryphon hollered from the helm. Wordlessly, Hydra obeyed, and a second cannon joined Lycan's. Machines fell by the score, but more just replaced them, pouring from the hole in the cavern wall.

The sound of the engines warming up filled the cavern, drowning out the cannon fire, even the screeching sound of machines trying to burrow through the hull. With a jolt the hovercraft jumped forward, listing heavily to the left side before righting itself. Gryphon aimed for the only other exit from the tiny cavern, hull scraping the wall as he guided the badly damaged ship in. Machines and hull plating alike were torn from the ship, as it rubbed the sides of the narrow tunnel. With it's damage, and reckless haste, every dip and turn in the cave nearly spelled the end to the ship and it's tiny crew.

Gryphon leaned toward the mic, never taking his eyes off where he was going "Dragon. Dragon are you there?" he asked. After several moments, as if he'd just then realized he still had it, Dragon's voice came out over the com system. "I'm here." was the obviously pained reply. "Captain, you have to get out, there's too many we've got no choice but to launch the EMP."  
A grim voice came back over the com system. "Do it if you have to, but Ques is hurt. She can't jack out, and I'm not going to leave her."

A silence fell over the 3 conscious crewmembers of the Mythical. Gryphon looked at Lycan, her normally cheerful face, looking as if she couldn't believe what was happening. A look at Hydra showed his face haggard, and strained. He returned Gryphon's look, and gave him a slight nod, sadness etching across his face.

"You take care of her captain, we'll get us out of here."

All three crew members smiled before resolute looks settled on each of their faces, and they returned to the task at hand.  
The ship careened down the tunnel, it's 5 remaining engines whirring furiously to propel it ever faster down the tunnel. Shots streaked from the twin cannons unloading into the mass of machines, hurtling after them. Each shot dropped a machine, there was no need to aim as there were so many of them they chocked the tunnel, but for every one that fell there were a hundred more still following. Even in full repair the ship couldn't outrun the horde of machines, the only thing preventing them from catching up now, was the crapped tunnel confines, and the shattered shells of the machines shot down slowing them. Eventually the tunnel would end, and they would be over run.

"There's too many, We don't even have enough to shoot them all down if they held still and waited for us to shoot them!" Lycan shot toward Gryphon, still furiously jerking the controls to keep them from crashing into the tunnel walls. "I've got an idea!" Gryphon cried suddenly. "Hydra take the controls." When Hydra had firm control of the ship, Gryphon grabbed a welding torch and a smaller portable version of the cannons mounted outside the ship. When he began unscrewing the bottom hatch, Hydra shouted to him "What the hell are you doing! you're gonna get yourself killed!" "Just keep the damn ship steady, you crash her I'm going to be pissed!" "Get back in here you damn idiot" Hydra retorted, but the hatch had already swung closed.

Gryphon hung on the bottom of the ship, cannon braced against one shoulder, torch held between his teeth. He looked down, or up from his perspective, to see the tunnel floor speeding by at awesome speeds, just barely feet away. He grunted, swallowed hard and began crawling toward the rear of the ship. Finally making it to where he'd estimated it would be, he locked his shoulder against an engine mounting, the machine pulsating deadly energies toward the ground, mere inching from his shoulder. With one hand he pulled the torch from his teeth, flicked the lighting switch, and bright blue flame burst from it's tip.

He quickly set it to work on the hull.

He nearly had a large circle cut out of the bottom of the hull, when a huge steel claw wrapped around the side of the hull and missed his shoulder by inches. He looked to find a steel spider like machine pulling itself along behind the claw. In his panic he dropped the torch, it dangled from the fuel hose, clattering as it skittered over the ground before. He desperately tried to get to his cannon, but in his cramped position he couldn't properly bring it to bear. He could swear the thing smiled as it brought it's claw to bear again, this time driving it hard into his shoulder, just beside his arm joint. Grunting in pain, he lost his bracing on the engine mounting. His good arm shot out and grabbed a bar running crosswise under the bottom of the hull. His feet slammed hard onto the ground before flying out behind him, sheer speed holding him off the ground.

The sudden movement managed to cause the machine to lose it's grip on the hull, and it fell, slamming into the engine. Sparks flew as the engine was ripped from it's mounting, both now useless pieces of metal flew off behind the ship. The ship suddenly listed to the side, due to the loss of engine. yet more parts scraped the bottom of the tunnel, his toes dragging along the ground. Another shower of sparks covered him, hundreds upon hundreds of tiny burns felt like wasps all among his face. The ship quickly righted itself, and Gryphon groaned in pain. He stubbornly brought his wounded arm up to grab the bar, and pulled his legs around it too.

"I better get a fkin raise for this" he thought to himself as he crawled once again to the near circle he had cut in the hull. Just a few more inches remained before it would come apart. Pulling the torch up by the hose, he thanked every god he could think of when it lit again. He quickly set back to work cutting the circle into the hull, but after a just a moment he stopped at put his hand to his headset. "Lycan, Start the EMP."

Her response blared in his ear, making him wince in pain. "What! We can't, that'll kill Phoenix and Dragon!" Gryphon grew a bit angry as he replied "You think I want them dead? just trust me damn it, and start the EMP. Then... pray." "alright." was the short reply. From outside the ship there was no way he could tell if she'd obeyed him, but Gryphon had faith in Lycan. He set back to work cutting the hull. With just a tiny bit left, the hull collapsed and a glowing blue device crashed through the bottom of the hull. The thing grew brighter as it tumbled down the tunnel behind them. Gryphon turned his head just in time to avoid the blindingly bright flash of light, as the EMP device fired.

Electromagnet waves flew through the tunnel, machines fell to the ground as the they hit them. Reality itself seemed in pain as the EMP effected the electrons in the air, causing it to warp and twist. The very edge of the wave raced along behind them, struggling to catch their pitiful ship, and send it crashing into the tunnel ahead.

The waves managed to catch the very tail end of the ship before dying out, causing the final rear engine to fail.  
The rear end of the ship fell to the ground, hull grinding hard on stone. It quickly slowed, then came to a stop as the front engines came to a stop, setting it roughly down onto floor. The impact took the last of the strength from Gryphon's arms, and he fell with a grunt.

Two machines raced out of the darkness behind them, but were quickly picked off by the Mythical's cannon. Several quiet minutes passed, before the hatch opened and Hydra's head poked out. "Gryphon? come on man, please tell me you're there" he called out hopeful. "Fuuuuuuuuuuukkkkk!" was the reply. Hydra let out a whoop, and jumped out of the hatch, "He's alive! The crazy guy did it!". Another loud whoop came from inside the ship, and Lycan popped out. Together they stood over Gryphon lying on the ground smiling happily. He grinned up at them, and promptly passed out.  
He regained consciousness just as they managed to get him lying on a cot in the ship. He looked up at their laughing faces, not seeing what was so funny. "See he was just faking it, trying to get some attention." Lycan said with a smirk "So it seems. Lazy ole operator." Gryphon shot the big man the darkest look he could, which only brought another round of laughter from the pair. "Screw you guys." Gryphon said, groaning as he tried to sit up. "How's Dragon and Phoenix?" he asked.  
"Dunno, we just got you back aboard the ship."

"Well damn it let's find out." he snapped gasping as he stood on his bruised feet. He staggered to the helm of the ship, the other two helping him along. Gryphon plopped down in the operators chair, the other two crowding around him as he dialed in to Dragon's cell. He realized they still had a connection. Leaning over into the mic, he called "Dragon. Dragon you there? We're okay out here, we did it. Dragon? Dragon? Captain you there? Captain?"

On the street in an area known as the slums, a blood spattered cell phone lay on the street. "CAPTAIN? Captain Please respond!" could be heard from it's speaker.

Dragon's eyes slowly opened. There wasn't much light, but it was still enough to force him to blink several times until his pupils adjusted. His head swam, thoughts seemed to float in and out of reach. A low moan escaped past his lips.  
Dragon realized he was sitting up when a hand grabbed his chin, forcing his head upwards. His eye's rolled back into his head showing only the whites. He'd though he'd lost consciousness again, until he heard the man's voice

"Well well he's awake." came the disembodied voice. Dragon felt the hand shake his head, jerking his face side to side and sending waves of pain coursing through his brain. The hand let go and his chin slumped forward, resting on his chest. A thought swam slowly into reach.

_Where am I? The_ thought helped him focus more. He managed to get his eyes working a bit, and looked around him. All he could see was blurry shapes around him. Clenching his eyes shut and open again a few times, he managed to focus enough to make out that the shapes in front of him were human.

The voice came again, this time in question. "Who are you fool?" The question helped him grab at the thoughts floating by.  
_Who AM I?_ The thought brought more with it._ I'm Dragon. No, wait that's not my real name.. my real name. It's, It's... Lond! that's it! Oh and I'm someone important, someone in charge I remember that one too._ Distantly he realized the voice was asking more questions, but he ignored it, realizing he was onto something. _Important, Command... what is it? Captain. I'm Captain! Of the Mythical!_

Suddenly it all came rushing back to him. He remembered everything, and with conscious thought, came the pain. No longer in a semi conscious state, he could feel every wound his body carried. The pain sent him collapsing for agony, or at least trying to, but his wrists were bound around the metal pole he was bound to.

He regained control over the pain after a few moments. Looking around, this time he managed to focus and take in his surroundings. He was in a huge, poorly lit building, most likely a warehouse. Poles like the one he was bound to supported the rafter's every dozen feet or so. Around him were large tables, with all kinds of beakers, pots, and what looked like science or medical equipment. In front of him stood four men, boys really, all wearing baggy cloths. One of them stooped low, just a couple feet from his face. He was the voice. He waved around one of Dragon's berreta's around as he continued to ask questions. Behind him, Dragon could see the rest of their weapons on another table.

His attention was drawn back to the questions when a palm slammed across his face. "Hey Btch! you listening to me?" The guy screamed, his spittle flying into Dragon's face. "What?" was the only response he could formulate at the moment. "Mother fker's acting stupid" the thug muttered under his breath before resuming the question. "I said, you listening to me? You gonna tell me who the FK you are? or do I need to just plug you right here and now?"

Dragon looked him in the eyes, his mind worked quickly as his fingers worked at the ropes binding his wrist. "My name's Dragon." The questioner sneered while the other's laughed. There were of them standing over him, all with some kind of pistol worn in their belts. He noticed another one standing off near the door, he held the MP5 Dragon had grabbed from Lycan. This was going to be fun.

"Now Dragon, just what were you doing in our territory?"

"Just out for a walk." he said as much of a smile as he could manage. He was nearly loose from the poorly tied bonds. Another slap stung his face.

"Bullshit!" The berretta was jammed into his eye. "Don't even THINK to lie to me mother fker. We found your ass lying on the street, with enough holes to make Fking cheese. Plus you're more armed than a god damn soldier, and with some drugged up bch passed out on top of you."

One of the thugs behind him glanced over into a corner and piped in. "Yeah man, I don't know what you did, but she's messed. That sht's fked man." Dragon followed the mans gaze, in the corner he finally saw a couch. His fingers stopped working when he saw her, looking like nothing more than dead person, lying there motionless on the couch. His fingers stopped as anguish filled his mind.

He'd hoped they didn't have her. Maybe he'd dropped her and wandered off before he'd passed out. But obviously he hadn't. Suddenly there was more at stake than just his own life. His fingers redoubled their work at the knots, loosening the ropes just a bit more.

The questioner, most likely the leader, grinned at his fellow gang member's comment. He waved the berretta around as he spoke. "Yeah man, what you planning to do to her? Gonna have some fun eh?" he laughed at his own stupid joke. "Well, maybe you did us a favor. She's a cute one, looks like we'll be the ones having fun with her!" He and the others burst out laughing, even the one guarding the door joining in the mirth.

Rage filled his mind. He jerked his hand from the slightly loosened ropes, sheer strength pulling it free, nearly breaking his wrist in the processes. Adrenaline flowed, blocking out the pain in his wrist, in his wounds, all of it. Nothing remained in his mind except a desire to kill these men. They wanted to hurt her, he couldn't allow that to happen.

His freed hand snapped forward, grasping the leaders throat before he even had a chance to blink, and shoved him into two of the others, staggering them back. His foot swept out, tripping up the fourth. He was on his feet in a second, left hand grabbing one thug's gun, twisting it right out of his grip. Dragon's right hand once again latched onto the leader's throat, but this time, instead of letting go, he slammed the into another post. The third thug he'd staggered, recovered and brought his gun to bear. Before he could squeeze the trigger, Dragon's boot slammed into the gun, driving it from his hand and even bouncing it off his face.

The gun spun in his left hand, stopping neatly with his finger on the trigger, barrel pointed straight at the head of the thug he'd taken it from. Two shots rang out, and both of the thugs he'd staggered fell to the ground, a single shot through they're skulls. The leader he held in his right hand began to regain his senses, and got slammed into a post again for his troubles.  
The guy with the MP5 now had a clear shot at Dragon, and wasted no time firing. Dragon, quicker than humanly possible, reached over and grabbed the tripped thug just as he stood up, pulling him in front. Bullets riddled his body, causing spasms that nearly jerked him from Dragon's grasp. The bullets stopped, Dragon watching the light fade from the man's eyes. He dropped the lifeless corpse, the gunner staring at it as it fell, unable to believe he'd shot his friend. His hesitation cost him, and another pistol shot dropped him, squirming, to the floor.

Dragon dropped the pistol he held, and grabbed his berretta from the guy he held. Walking over to wriggling mass on the floor, Dragon ignored the pleading look on his face, and put another bullet through his skull. He stared at the corpse for several moments, his breath coming out in hard gasps as the adrenaline began to wear off. A stinging pain in his arm brought his attention to the now struggling man still in his grasp. He was kicking and clawing in a vain attempt to escape the vice like grip.  
_"looks like we'll be the ones having some fun her!" The_ words repeated like thunder in his mind. _Who was this worthless fool who thought to hurt her?_ The rage rushed back to him, another rush of adrenaline fueling it. His left hand dropped the berretta and balled into a fist. It slammed repeatedly into the scum's head.

The struggles stopped shortly, but in his anger, Dragon didn't care. He continued to rain blows on the man, blood spattering with every hit. It stained his hand, his cloths, the floor, even his face, but he continued to hammer away.

When his left hand finally grew tired, he began slamming the man around, his neck still held in that unbreakable grip. Poles, tables, walls, Everything was fair game, and the body slammed into it. Tables and Beakers, vials and equipment, all broke under the assault. Dragon was beyond reason. Knee's, fist's, elbows and feet. Each had a turn pummeling him.

The assault continued for several minutes, It only stopped when Dragon realized the bloody wreck beneath him was no longer even breathing. It hadn't been for a bit. Turning the corpse over he found a huge shard from a beaker, sticking out of it's back.  
He turned attention from the corpse, and stumbled over to the couch where Quesela lay. He dropped to his knees beside her, gathering her hand into both of his. His ear pressed to her chest he thanked the stars when he found she still breathed. A ragged, shallow breath, barely enough for life, but a breath nonetheless. It was enough for hope.

He leaned over her, his lips pressing softly against her forehead. "Hang on Ques. Don't die on me." He pressed her hand against his own forehead. "I love you. These past few weeks, you've become part of me. I can't lose you. Just hang on, I don't know how, but I'll save you. just give me time. Please Ques, don't leave me." Sob's began to wrack is body. Tears ran down his cheeks, to burst on her dress. "just a little more time." he repeated, gathering his courage and fighting to stop the pain at the thought of losing her. He felt a dozen emotions. From Guilt to Anger to Pain, they washed over his mind, drowning him, paralyzing him. He collapsed on top of her, his head coming to rest on her stomach.

He had no idea if it was minutes, or even hours before he was able to get past the agony in his soul. The tears and sobs had stopped a while ago, he'd lain there, not even thinking, just... hurting. Now though, he knew he was wasting time. He remembered a safe house, not too far from here if the gang member's hadn't carried them far. He had been heading there before passing out. With that hope, came determination. Gritting his teeth and pushing aside thoughts of her death, he picked up her still body.

Carrying her through the door, outside he saw it was now nighttime. Parked in front of the building he'd correctly guessed as a warehouse, was an old Cadillac. He checked the doors and found them unlocked, but couldn't find any key's inside. Dragon carefully placed Quesela into the backseat, before heading inside to search for the keys. He had to search for several minutes before finding the keys in the mess he'd made. As he searched he noticed the science equipment had been for use in making drugs. Not really caring, he also grabbed his berreta's and Quesela's kabanas. Dragon hurried out to the car. Less than 10 minutes later, he pulled up before a small single story building.

Gently picking up Quesela, he carried her to the door. Both arms full, Dragon rapped on the door with his foot. Several seconds later, he kicked it again even harder. His patience had run out and his only thoughts were the girl in his arms. Several more boots to the door finally jerked open, the barrel of an assault rifle staring him down.

"Courage the Cowardly kitten" He said, blowing past the gun, and the man holding it, as if it wasn't even a threat. The gun was placed against the wall beside the door, and the shaven bald man rushed ahead of Dragon.

"Here put her on the couch. What the hell happened to her?" he said moving some junk out of the way. "Agent's came, then... I don't really know." Dragon set her down gently, then pressed in close to the mans face. "You protect her with your life, because I'll hunt you down and kill you myself if anything happens. Tell that to the next person to jack in and relieve your shift too."  
Dragon turned and strode back out the door, the man's voice calling to him, asking where he was going.

_The Oracle, maybe she can tell me what the hell happened._ Dragon thought to himself, tires squealing as he took off down the road.


End file.
